


Here, Let Me

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gamer!Jace, I'm Sorry, M/M, NotSoMuchGamer!Alec, Pokemon GO - Freeform, but not really, it had to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is out playing Pokémon Go when he finds a cute brunet struggling with his own game and decides to lend a helping hand.





	Here, Let Me

It was freezing outside. Jace's breaths came out in frosty puffs as he pressed his finger against the screen, over the Pokéball. He drew it in a quick circle a few times, then threw it at the Scyther, watching it spin in an arc before hitting its target.

 

"Fucking fuck," he head someone curse quietly behind him, and he turned around find a tall, hot brunet teen flicking his finger over his phone screen. The man's face was scrunched up in frustration and determination.

 

Jace smirked, looking the the stranger over. Expensive clothes were cut perfectly to show off a great body, despite the layers, and Jace took a moment to appreciate a sculpted ass he'd love to sink his teeth into. "Having issues?" he called out, smug when the teen raised his head and his eyes widened, flickering over his body before the man caught himself and blushed. He looked away.

 

"No problem," he muttered, glueing his eyes back to his screen.

 

Unperturbed, Jace walked over, standing so close his chest was pressing against the teens's arm as he looked down at the screen as well. He could feel the brunet stiffen, but the other man never moved away. Jace glanced down to see the man's low level. So he was a beginner.

 

"I'm struggling to hit the stupid thing with the ball," the teen finally muttered.

 

"Here, let me." Jace slipped the phone out of the man's lax fingers, spinning the ball and throwing it. The Scyther was stubborn, breaking free several times, before giving up.

 

"Thanks," the brunet mumbled, accepting his phone back. "I tried to fight the fad for a long time, but then it seemed like that was what everybody was doing. My sister finally wore me down."

 

Jace chuckled. "I have to admit, I had it from day one. No convincing needed. But then I'm a professional gamer, so I try everything." He offered his hand. "I'm Jace."

 

"Alec," the other teen answered, taking it and shaking. "How do you make it twist like that?" 

 

"I can teach you, if you like," Jace offered. "Let's take that Rattata. Okay, put your finger on the ball, then draw your finger in quick circles. Yeah, like that. Now, when you toss it, aim towards the right. Okay, go!"

 

Alec followed his instructions, giving a smile when he hit the Pokémon on the first go. "Thanks."

 

"It's a harder way of catching them, but you get more points, and it's more fool-proof if they decide to be difficult and jump around," Jace replied. "Otherwise you just put your finger on the ball and flick it, like this." He demonstrated on his own phone, catching the Rattata.

 

"Every time I do that, the ball seems to fall short," Alec mumbled.

 

"Swipe quickly, and keep your finger on the screen to a little over halfway up before removing it," Jace explained. "Try on that Pidgey."

 

Alec did, and the ball hit its mark, trapping the Pokémon. "Wow, thanks," he said gratefully.

 

"There's a place not far from here, a coffee shop, where you can reach two Pokéstops at the same time. Would you maybe want to join me?" Jace suggested. "It's warmer than being out here."

 

The flush Alec's cheeks had from the cold air definitely went darker, and he shifted his weight, looking away for a second. "Yeah," he finally answered with a shy smile, meeting Jace's eyes. "I'd like that."

 

They walked shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing accidentally every now and then. A hot chocolate became lunch, which became dinner, and Jace walked Alec home. They stood awkwardly on the doorstep, until Jace gave a small chuckle.

 

"I'd like to see you again," he smiled.

 

"Me, too," Alec replied with a blush. "See you again, I mean." He ducked his head.

 

"Can I have your number?" Jace asked, handing over his phone.

 

Alec typed it in quickly, passing the device back to Jace without a word.

 

Jace pressed the call button, relieved when the brunet's phone started buzzing in his pocket. It would have been awkward if Alec had given him a fake number. "And now you have mine," he grinned.

 

Taking out his phone, Alec added Jace to his contacts. "Um, so..."

 

"So I look forward to hearing from you," Jace said with a smirk, enjoying the flustered look he received. Lifting Alec's hand, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Good night, Alec."

 

He left Alec gaping and red-faced on his doorstep, and as he walked away he looked back to make sure Alec was watching him leave. He gave the other teen a wink, and Alec hurriedly fumbled in his bag for his keys, averting his gaze, but as Jace continued down the path, he never heard the door close behind the brunet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
